Frosting
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: It's their first Christmas together and Alec's first Christmas at all. Wonder how this will end up. Hopefully Alec will survive. But there are some unexpected surprises coming his way... (This is a oneshot, twoshot, threeshot thingy. Because it was supposed to be a oneshot but evolved into something more.)
1. Chapter 1

_So here is the promised oneshot of the day before Christmas. Hopefully you will like it. So here you go my lovelies._

I slowly opened my eyes as I started waking up. Blinking a few times for my hazy and sleepy mind to adjust to the light.

When I finally woke up enough for my mind to function right I noticed that it isn't warm enough and as I looked next to me I saw why. The bed was empty. There was no Magnus sleeping next to me. What was very strange because he almost never wakes up before me. And even if he does he just goes back to sleep.

"Magnus!" I called out as I sat up but there was no response so I got up and put on some clothes before walking out of the room. Still feeling very confused by all of this.

The second I was out a very sweet scent lingering around me. What the hell? I sniffed the air only to find it smelling like chocolate and cookies.

"Magnus!" I called out again. A little hesitantly as I stayed by the bedroom door.

"Alexander darling you're awake." I heard Magnus's voice just before he stepped out of the kitchen. Leaving me staring.

He was only dressed in tight-really really tight-red pants. He also didn't have a shirt on. Leaving his chest bare. And to top it off he had a Christmas hat on his head.

This is definitely not what I expected to see this morning and I could do nothing but stand there like an idiot and stare because it's way too early for this.

"Amm…Magnus?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly when my mind finally started working properly again. Well as much as it could in this situation because really… What is going on?

"Tomorrow is Christmas." He said cheerfully as if it explained everything. It didn't.

"And?"

He gasped dramatically and walked to me, pulling me close so that I was pressed against him now. "Alexander you cannot be so dismissive about Christmas. It is a happy time. You have to be happy."

"We don't celebrate Christmas." I pointed out.

"Precisely." He smiled brightly. "And that is why we are going to celebrate it this year. Decorating the tree and all of the other things people usually do."

"Okay…" Was the only thing I said because this was so far from my territory. I had no idea what I'm supposed to do.

"Great." He smiled even wider now and leaned down to leave a quick peck on my lips. "Come on then. Making cookies is the first thing on my list." He said pulling me towards the kitchen now.

"Can I at least shower first? Or brush my teeth at least." I stopped him, glancing towards the bathroom door.

"Fine fine but hurry up." He let go and after another quick kiss disappeared into the kitchen. Leaving me behind and confused.

Shaking my head I sighed and walked to the bathroom. What have I just gotten myself into? This can't end well.

I opened the door and froze in shock.

"Magnus!" I called out, my eyes trained on the bathtub. "Magnus why is there a penguin in the bathtub?"

"Oh him. He's here to bring some more Christmas spirit." He poked his head out of the kitchen for a second to send a smile my way.

"So you decided to do that by bringing a penguin here and putting him in our bathtub?" My eyes were still not moving from the penguin that had a big red bow around his neck as he swam in the water in the way too cold bathroom.

"Well I couldn't get any elves." He said and I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. I was really hoping he was. "And I couldn't just put him in the refrigerator."

"So you made the bathroom a refrigerator?"

There was slight silence before he answered. "Kind of. Now are you going to brush your teeth or not? You're letting the cold air in like this."

"Yeah okay." I stepped inside and closed the door. I've seen weirder stuff then this. "Umm Hi." I nodded towards the penguin awkwardly before moving to quickly brush my teeth because damn it's cold in here.

Soon enough I was out of the bathroom and entering the kitchen. The smell of baking and sweets heavy in the air.

"So we have a lot of work to do." He smiled brightly at seeing me and conjured a lot of different colorful sprinkles and frosting and I don't even know what else on the table. "Let's get started."

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, eyeing everything.

"Yes. Now come on."

It took hours for Magnus to declare that there are enough baked cookies. Hours of putting on frosting and filing cookies with jam. And of course getting distracted with kisses and both ending up covered in frosting at one point because…Ahm reasons… It's safe to say one batch of cookies burned and was thrown out.

I sighed as I looked over the dirty kitchen now filled with plates of freshly baked cookies that honestly smelled heavenly.

"Come on Alec. Next up is the tree." He said cheerfully.

"You really have a list?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"Of course I do." He said putting a paper he was looking at back into his pocket. "Now come on the tree is important. Without it no Santa and no presents. And Chairman Meow loves presents."

I really didn't even want to ask at this point. Every answer just leaves me more confused so I went with the safe approach. "Chairman Meow is in hiding." I pointed out.

"He always is." He sighed dramatically as he took my hand and pulled me out into the living room. "No Christmas spirit in that cat."

When we got into the living room I couldn't even finds it in me to be shocked anymore. It's only noon but so many things already happened that when I saw a big tree in the middle of a living room surrounded by what can only be hundreds and hundreds of too colorful decorations I didn't even feel that shocked. I really should have seen this coming.

"We are going to have the most colorful Christmas tree ever." I pointed out as I eyed all the decoration but the smile not leaving my face.

"Of course we will darling." He smiled back. "That's the whole point."

I shook my head in disbelief but walked to the tree nonetheless. It's Magnus after all. What else is there to expect from him.

But as I found myself laughing a few minutes later as we both tried decorating the tree and hanging the ornaments that mostly just ended up falling back down I thought that maybe Christmas isn't that bad. Not when Magnus is here and Magnus is making sure to keep me laughing even if that means him getting covered with fake snow and pouting until I kiss him and make it better.

Yeah…Christmas sounds perfect actually. Especially because Magnus is here. And with him everything is perfect.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Don't ask. I have no idea what I just did. Hopefully it ended up good and you guys liked it. Anyway tomorrow I will update this story with the second chapter that will be the actual Christmas day. But since that will probably be late at night when I get back home I will now wish you a Merry Charismas. So you know…Merry Christmas and lots of presents and cookies for you. I wish for you to be happy and laugh and get a lot of books and wake up to a penguin in your bathroom. _

_So Merry Christmas and review my lovelies._

_PS: Don't forget to follow._


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all I'm incredibly sorry for not posting yesterday. Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in until just a few minutes ago. So yeah it wasn't my fault but I still feel really sorry for not posting after promising I will. _

_Anyway here you go now. An update that was supposed to be done yesterday. It's really short but hopefully sweet._

I was woken up by feeling kissed pressed all over my face. A barely there touch on my cheek, eyelids, nose, the corner of my lips…Showering me with kisses until those beautiful lips finally descended on mine.

I couldn't help but smile as I kissed back though my sleepiness.

I felt as he smiled back and only kissed me harder. His body shifting until be was fully on top of me.

I love when he wakes me up like this.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered against my lips with a smile.

"Merry Christmas." I pecked his lips one more time before attempting to get up but he just pressed me into the mattress, nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck.

"No getting up yet. It's too comfy like this. Just a bit more." He mumbled making me chuckle.

I love this too. How cuddly he gets every morning.

I opened my mouth to say something else when suddenly something furry was right on my face.

**I coughed **off cat fur as I picked Chairman up and off of me. Holding him in the air with one hand while Magnus laughed. I couldn't help but join in.

"Now Chairman you know you can't do that" Magnus scolded but was still laughing while doing so.

Chairman just meowed as I put him back down. The second I did he nuzzled to me, ignoring Magnus completely.

"Hey what is this?" He complained, sitting up. "Do you love him more than me now? I even got you a Christmas present . How could you do that to me?" He gasped.

I just rolled my eyes and of course Chairman wouldn't budge.

"Hey stop ignoring me." He picked the cat up and he meowed in distress, trying to wiggle out of his hold and back to me as I sat up to. "My boyfriend. Not yours. Go play with Frosty." He put him down on the floor and shooed away before turning back to me.

"Frosty?" I raised my eyebrow.

"The penguin needed a name. I think it fits." He said and smirked, pulling me onto his lap. "But there are more important things to think about now."

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked, not minding the new position.

He pointed up and I looked only to see a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling right above us. Something that surely wasn't there just a minute ago. "You have to kiss me now you know."

I rolled my eyes but had a big smile on my face as I did as I was told. Leaning forward until our lips touched in a sweet and slow kiss. Like we ha all the time in the world. And maybe we did.

Of course he would do that. I thought. What else would he do then conjure mistletoes out of nowhere just to have excuses to kiss me. Like he needs them anyway.

"That's better." He smiled, resting his forehead against mine.

"Why do I have a feeling there will be a lot more mistletoes for the rest of the day?"

"Because you know me very well love." He smiled but there was something foreign in his eyes. Something mixed with fondness and love but a bit of sadness too. Something I couldn't pinpoint but had a feeling was good.

"Now come on what are we still doing in bed." He jumped up, pulling me up too. "We have presents to open and cookies to eat. Oh and Izzy, Jace and Clary and coming by later."

I smiled. Enjoying just being here with him as I was pulled out of the room and into the overly colorful living room that had an overly colorful tree. A tree that just looked like a mess of colors. But a beautiful mess. Our mess.

However I was snapped out of it when we passed by the bathroom door. "We're getting rid of the penguin later right?"

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_So it was short but sweet right? I hope so anyway. Sorry for the shortness but yeah…That's all that needed to be written. Anyway since I didn't post yesterday as an 'I'm sorry' I'm going to add an extra to this in a bit. It's going to be up tomorrow. Along with that oneshot for Painful Heartbeats that I promised you. _

_So you know Review my lovelies._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so this is a short extra. You asked about the burned batch of cookies so I decided to write it. I also needed to change the rating to M because of it but I don't think you mind. Anyway here you go. Hope you like it._

_Warning! Mature contents below_

Sweet.

That was the only word in my mind as those hot lips pried my open without any resistance.

I could taste the sweetness on my tongue. Smell it all around me from the cookies already baked or those that are still baking in the oven.

I'm not entirely sure who initiated the kiss. Not sure how I ended up pressed against the kitchen counter with Magnus's frosting covered hands slipping under my shirt and making me shiver. But By The Angel it felt good.

Just a few minutes ago we were just putting frosting on all the cookies and cupcakes but that somehow ended up in me accidentally slipping my hand and spreading the frosting over his forearm. What he then returned by doing the same.

Before I knew it we were both covered with frosting and Magnus had me pressed against the counter.

I moaned as Magnus's fingers brushed over my sweet spot. Reflexively tugging on his hair slightly, making him moan into my mouth and kiss me even harder. Making my mind hazy with sweetness.

He started taking off my shirt and I let him. Breaking off the kiss just long enough for him to get it over my head. His soon followed. Leaving us both bare-chested as we continued kissing. His hands still teasing him but now I was doing the same to him. Making him moan as I tugged onto his hair and passed a teasing finger over his nipples.

"Oh you want to play do you?" He growled and smirked. Not even letting me respond before attaching his lips onto my neck. Sucking and nipping and making me barely standing up on shaky legs.

I could feel him smirk even more as he noticed and it only made me curse before it was turned into another moan as he moved to my pulse point.

He moved lower from my neck. Trailing kisses to my shoulder before starting to lick off the frosting that his hands left earlier all over my skin.

By The Angel he should not be allowed to tease me like this.

As he swiped his tongue over my stomach his hands worked on unzipping and unbuttoning my pants until they were pulled down my thighs.

"M-Magnus." I tried arguing but it was more of a moan then anything. "We shouldn't-" I was cut off by a loud moan that escaped my lips as I felt his hand slip under the waistband of my boxers and those lean fingers wrap around my erection.

"We shouldn't what?" He asked slyly. Looking right into my eyes as he got down on his knees in front of me and pulled my boxers down to join my pants, leaving me exposed. "You don't want this?" He asked teasingly, still smiling, his hot breath hitting my heated skin.

By The Angel Yes. Yes I want this. "Yes." I breathed out, not even able to remember why I was trying to argue.

"Yes what?" He got closer, stopping stroking my erection.

"Magnus" I barely got out breathless. "Please stop teasing me."

"As you wish love." I felt his breath on the tip and looked down at him only to see him wink at me with a smirk before taking me into his mouth all the way down to the hilt.

My head fell back and a rather loud moan escaped my lips.

He moved about halfway up-scraping his teeth slightly over the sensitive skin-before sliding back down again, making me not able to control all the noises leaving my lips.

My hand tangled into his hair again and I tugged again. He moaned in return sending vibrations that felt so damn good.

"By The Angel."

I felt Magnus's tongue swirl around me a couple of times, and my breath hitched again.

He pulled up again just to descend all the way. Leaving me a moaning mess.

He swallowed and hummed making me arch my back at all the sensations he was making me feel. Getting me closer and closer to the edge.

As Magnus continued his ministrations I soon felt the tightening at the pit of my stomach signaling that I won't be able to hold up much longer.

"Magnus." I tried warning him but wasn't able to get one word out let alone anything else and soon was coming undone as I fell over the edge.

He moved a little more up but still didn't let go and then swallowed before leaving me with a pop.

He licked his lips as I watched with wide eyes and pulled my pants and boxers back up before standing back up again and leaving a kiss on my lips.

"Good?" He asked with the smirk back on his lips.

By The Angel he needs to stop.

As I got back down from my high I smelled something burning and sure enough the cookies in the oven were now coal black.

Magnus got them out as I tried to get my composure back.

"So a quick shower before we start on the new batch?" He asked, looking back at me. "Or do you want me to lick the rest of the frosting off of you because I can do that too. Its very delicious." He got closer to whisper into my ear. "Especially on you."

I felt my cheeks redden at the tone of his voice.

"S-Shower." I got out. "A quick shower sounds good."

He grinned and pulled me out of the kitchen and into the cold bathroom. I could see that spark in his eyes and could only gulp. What have I gotten myself into?

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_So now you know why the story is called Frosting. Sorry it's not a full out lemon but I saw it like this so that's what I wrote. Its short but what can you do. It's just an extra that was cut out of the first chapter. I think that with this I have done approximately everything you asked me to so I hope you're happy._

_So yeah this is the last for this. No more Christmas thingy's. Hoped you liked reading it._

_Review my lovelies._


End file.
